VUELVE A MI
by sachita1212
Summary: S.L.N.: Un amor que sobrevive el tiempo. Un deseo vivo por siglos. Una promesa hecha en navidad, una espera que parece eterna, un vampiro que amará por siempre y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.

Penname: Sachita1212.

Summary: Un amor que sobrevive el tiempo. Un deseo vivo por siglos. Una promesa hecha en navidad, una espera que parece eterna, un vampiro que amará por siempre y para siempre.

Pareja a trabajar: Bella y Edward.

Número de palabras: 10.030.

Imagen utilizada 2..

Canción utilizada: I´ll be home for christmas. Michael Bublé.

Frase utilizada: Te perdí y me perdi…. ¿nos encontraremos alguna vez?

Página del Contest: http: / / www. fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

**VUELVE A MÍ**

La primera vez que la vi era tan sólo una niña. Diez años, llena de pecas y sin un diente. Me sonrió y creí que el sol se posaba en su rostro. Yo tenía doce y mi primer acto de amor fue halarle sus hermosas trenzas chocolates. Ella lloró y me persiguió por la campiña gritando.

- ¡Eres malo! muy malo.

Al escuchar su llanto mi corazón se entristeció. Desde ese día supe que yo, Edward Cullen haría todo lo posible para que ella jamás volviera a llorar, mucho menos por mi culpa.

Corría el año de 1622 y ambos éramos los hijos de los grandes líderes de los dos más poderosos clanes de Escocia los McLean y los Cullen.

Durante años ambos clanes habían sido enemigos, pero con las luchas regulares que teníamos contra los ingleses nos vimos en la obligación de ser aliados.

Cada año ambos clanes se reunían para la celebración del Easter o domingo de resurrección, ese día las familias celebraban la esperanza y la unión alrededor de una cena y nos regalábamos pequeños huevos de chocolate.

Los niños jugábamos y esperábamos que llegara el extraño contador de historias; la noche presagiaba misterio y diversión. Yo sólo deseaba mirar a mi niña de hermosas trenzas, quien me batía sus pestañas y arrugaba su pequeña nariz…. ¡dioses! ya la amaba.

El viejo Ian con su voz profunda y oscura narraba leyendas sobre duendes, hadas, brujas y vampiros; el viejo nunca fue cristiano, por lo tanto él era como un viejo anal donde aún podíamos sentirnos cerca de la vieja religión. Todos lo adorábamos y le temíamos, pero ninguno podía evitar correr hacía él cuando como un misterioso actor contaba aquellas historias.

Esa noche la voz dulce de mi pequeño amor sin dientes preguntó:

- ¿Los vampiros existen Ian?- su voz de cascabel y turpial era hermosa y yo suspiraba como un niño tonto quien oye una flauta mágica.

- Oh si Isabeu- Isabeu... su nombre, sonido de arrullo manso- existen, los he visto, son hermosos y crueles, andan por el mundo, solos y tristes- y la voz del viejo se perdía en la noche hacía el bosque.

- ¿Los has visto?- pregunté, tratando de no darle a mi voz el tono de miedo que la palabra vampiros me provocaba, no quería que mi pequeño turpial creyera que yo era un cobarde.

- Si Edward, hace años conocí a uno en las tierras altas…un hombre alto con ojos de sangre…Dimitri, llegó a nuestra aldea y mató a la mitad de los nuestros, sobreviví porque la diosa me protege.

Todos los niños miramos al viejo quien tenía una expresión terrible. Mi pequeño capullo de flor estaba pálida imaginando al gigante de ojos rojos destazando a cuanto ser vivo se le atravesara, yo quería acallar su miedo y arrullarla en mi pecho.

Aquel día en especial, nuestros padres se habían reunido para acordar la unión entre ambos clanes, la unión se daría con el matrimonio de sus dos primogénitos, Isabeu McLean y Edward Cullen. El anuncio fue hecho frente a todos. Fue así que yo Edward Cullen a los doce años me vi prometido en matrimonio a aquella pequeña niña con cabello chocolate, ojos profundos, piel de lirio y sin un diente, nunca fui más feliz.

Durante seis años, siempre el día de resurrección Isabeu y yo nos veíamos. Tartamudeaba y ella se sonrojaba, haciendo que mi corazón saltara como potro desbocado.

La vi florecer, convertirse en el ser más hermoso que mis ojos vieron y verían durante mis casi quinientos años de existencia.

Nuestro noviazgo transcurrió en aquellos pocos días entre susurros, sobresaltos, pequeños roces de manos y miradas nerviosas y expectantes.

Amaba cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeña peca, cada leve movimiento, amaba su piececito que pisaba la hierba, su mano pequeña luchando con su cabello, el color del sol sobre su rostro sonrojado y el enloquecedor morder de su labio inferior, éste me hacía desesperar, presentía en mi cuerpo los placeres que aquella boca me daría, yo un niño de quince años, ignorante en los misterios de la carne ¡Dios! solía yo pensar, ¡oh si! aquella época donde aún creía en Dios, esa época donde no sabía el poder del sexo en los cuerpos y en el corazón. Ahora un viejo cínico como yo ríe amargamente…tantos cuerpos, todos ellos siendo presa de mi obsesión por alguien que me prometió volver.

Nos casamos en vísperas de navidad, en pleno campo. Yo dieciocho, ella dieciséis.

Su cabello relucía con el sol, todo repleto de pequeñas florcillas y con un vestido de un hermoso color azul pálido, símbolo de su virginidad ofrecida a mi, niño tonto e inocente. Yo vestido con el tartán propio de mi clan. Todos bailaban a nuestro alrededor, las gaitas celebraban la unión de los viejos amigos, de familias y de sangre. A mi no me importaba nada, hubiese traicionado a todos sólo porque aquella niña fuese mía sin importar clanes, familias, sangre o destino. Ese día era el primer día de mi vida, el más importante.

Isabeu McLean era mía, el resto no importaba.

En la noche en medio de la celebración y con la bendición de un sacerdote, me permití hundir mi nariz en su cabello de olor perfecto, ¡Oh si! Viejo Ian…las hadas existían y una de ellas era mi esposa.

Isabeu me esperó en la cabaña, dos niños inexpertos y enamorados que nunca se habían besado. Temblábamos, un silencio calido entre ambos, sus manos anudadas en una cadena de flores y sus ojos tímidos que miraban a un joven esposo que escasamente conocía…teníamos miedo.

- Esposa- dije en un susurro feliz.

- Esposo- contestó con la voz que yo amaba desde niño.

Unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Te he amado desde niña, desde que jalaste mis trenzas.

- Te amé desde el primer día que te vi, al segundo Isabeu.

Me acerqué a ella, pase mis manos por su rostro, tímidamente, bese sus mejillas, la escuché reír, mi dulce cascabel. Me ofreció sus manos atadas en señal de que entregaba su alma, su cuerpo y su virginidad ¿cómo decirle que yo Edward Cullen próximo jefe del más poderoso clan en Escocia le había entregado todo eso y más hacía seis años atrás?

La miré embelezado, dibujaba con mis ojos el contorno de su boca. Pasé mis dedos por sus labios y ella de manera traviesa chupó mi dedo y enroscó su lengua alrededor, gemí ante aquel preámbulo maravilloso. Me acerqué lentamente, centímetros de su boca, respiramos nerviosos, sus ojos abiertos que me miraban curiosa, llena de miles de preguntas.

Ella me esperaba, yo la adoraba, tenía miedo a lastimarla, chicuelo tonto sin experiencia. Una sonrisa tierna de su boca y ella mi valiente y dulce esposa se lanzó a mi boca en un beso fuerte, a tientas, ignorante y perfecto. Su lengua de pequeño colibrí tentaba dentro de mi, golpeaba mi paladar y se enrollaba en mi lengua, su saliva, su sabor me tenían al borde de la muerte, el beso inexperto busco su camino hasta encontrar el ritmo, hasta que nuestras lenguas se conocieron o se reconocieron como si siempre nos hubiésemos besado. Nuestros cuerpos necesitaban el oxigeno y nos separamos pero nos quedamos ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y con la respiración agitada, si, ya no era posible el alejarse, nuestras bocas se precisaban y de nuevo el beso que daba la vida, exigió de nuevo regresar….oh ángeles, hubiese esperado una eternidad tan sólo por ese beso…espero una eternidad por volverlo a sentir.

Mis manos lentamente la desnudaron frente al fuego del hogar, besé cada parte de aquel cuerpo niño, cada vértice, cada pequeño lugar, cada poro de su piel crema y perfecta.

- Tú eres mi hermosa y dulce ovejita delicada.

Ella era tan calida, húmeda, suave y demoníacamente sabía.

- Edward…por favor…por favor- la escuché rogar mientras que mi lengua tanteaba su pequeño y suave lugar… ¿había yo probado algo mejor que eso? ¡Oh no! aguamiel y melocotones frescos, quería quedarme allí hasta morir, mientras que la fuerza de su placer inundaba mi boca.

Temía mi desnudes. Me sentía tan animal sintiendo como mi deseo salvaje se levantaba y dolía.

- No tengas miedo esposo, eres el ser más hermoso de la tierra- sus manos llegaron a mi tartán y con su ojos puestos en los míos lo deslizó suavemente. Mi virilidad quedó en frente de ella y por unos segundos eternos Isabeu y sus ojos oscuros me observaron. Levantó su rostro, mordió su boca y sonrío- Oh Edward eres magnifico, las mujeres de mi clan dicen que eres un dios y no se equivocan amor- yo temblé de emoción…amor, la única palabra para mi ¿hubo otra más importante?

Lentamente la recosté sobre el lecho, mi niña de flores margarita, con dulce voz de turpial que yo amaba, toda ella, desnuda y mojada para mí. Instintivamente levantó su cadera empujando hacía mi cuerpo. Su olor me llenó provocando un vértigo como nunca jamás lo volví a sentir. Deslice mis manos hacía su sexo e introduje mi dedos en su pequeño botoncillo y presioné con dulzura, la oí chillar, jadear y desesperarse, murmullos de paloma; hombres, no hay nada como eso, la voz de la amada suspirando por la cercanía de la piel, siglos después y aquel sonido acompaña mis noches de soledad. Tente durante minutos, mientras ella jadeaba cerca de mi boca y de nuevo el placer, mucho más fuerte. Sin miedo mis dedos largos de hombre niño llegaron a su centro e introduje uno de de ellos en su cuerpo virgen, Isabeu gritó y su cuerpo se paralizo ¿la había lastimado? Pero la respuesta fue hermosa, mi hada empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor de mi dedo y yo alentado por sus sonidos introduje el segundo. Sin preámbulos mi Isabeu tomó mi cabello con fuerza y empezó a gritar.

- ¿Estas bien?- un niño sin experiencia como yo, aún no podía definir entre el dolor y el placer.

- Siiiii estoy bien amor…yo…sigue por favor.

- Mi esposa- jadee cuando vi que su mano se deslizaba hacia mi miembro y lo acariciaba con dulzura y luego con fuerza- te amo…por siempre, por siempre.

La vi arquearse, intentar una fricción imposible, jadear, rogar por más, abrir sus piernas hermosas y ofrecerse en total rendición a mí.

Acaricie con mi mano libre su tórax perfecto, con la punta de mis dedos tocar y pellizcar su pezones que me invitaron a que los mordiera. Con mi lengua hice redondeles mojados sobre ellos y luego mordí, jale, chupe y besé hasta lograr que mi dulce niña apretada se viniera por tercera vez…si, Edward Cullen el jefe guerrero del clan estaba destinado a ser jefe en la batalla y en la cama de su esposa. Puse mis manos a un lado para apoyarme y lograr una posición recta y perfecta sobre su cuerpo, me ubique entre su sexo mojado y dispuesto y susurré un te amo para introducirme en ella y rasgar su niñez…ella era mía, mi precioso amor pequeño, era mía, un grito sensual, un ruego por más, un dolor dulce. Fui tras mi premio: estar totalmente dentro de ella, más…más, más allá, si era posible hasta su alma.

Sus ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus gemidos en mi oído, sus manos en mi espalda, sus piernas abrazando mis caderas, empujándola, presionando mis embates tímidos al principio, el temor por mi tamaño, el tratar de ajustarme perfectamente, el no morir al sentir sus contracciones calientes y húmedas alrededor de mi verga famélica y necesitada. Por un momento paré, estaba al borde de los grandes precipicios, miré su rostro en contracción _"abre_ _los ojos Isabeu"_ ella lo hizo y sólo vi amor, placer, entrega, el universo contenido en su rostro y como un sediento en busca de agua la besé para así sentir que éramos un solo cuerpo; mi lengua dentro de ella y mi sexo agitado que ya no podía contenerse.

Sin miramientos y sin piedad empujé duro.

Ella gritó con fuerza.

Mis gemidos se unieron a los suyos.

Presionaba…empujaba…salía…entraba…agonizaba.

Algo aterrador se construía entre ambos, un fuego que en oleadas se entrelazaba entre su cuerpo y el mío hasta dejarnos sin aliento….

Ella era para mí.

Y yo era para ella.

Oh y sus sonidos…sus sonidos hermosos que me enloquecían y me hacían ir más adentro, más profundo, más fuerte y más duro.

- Más, más Edward, más….por favor, por favor, por favor…por favor- lloriqueaba desesperada.

Y eso era todo, al final mis miedos se esfumaron y me apoyé en mis manos para ir en contra total de su cuerpo pequeño y fuerte. La observaba, me deleitaba con sus susurros calientes, con el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo, con sus senos turgente ofrecidos a mi boca…si, y su cuello de cisne hermoso que palpitaba…quería morder, quería todo, quería su sangre, su alma, su vida. Los susurros se volvieron gritos de nuevo, rogaba, exigía, reclamaba…y yo era su esclavo y obedecía. Le hacía el amor en su totalidad, con la fuerza de mi pasión adolescente, sin piedad. Isabeu se retorcía como una gatita, me abrazaba con sus piernas hasta lograr que me fuera casi imposible moverme y continué con furor, y la cabaña se iluminó…y mi cuerpo era una braza hirviente. Mi esposa gemía en éxtasis y su sexo me apretaba de manera deliciosa y de una certeza venida desde el principio de los tiempos se que le había dado a mi mujer su cuarto orgasmo.

Orgulloso y arrogante, quería gritar ¡es mía!

Su placer era divino y la enloqueció, extendió sus brazos hacía los lados para después abrazarme y esperar que yo llegara a los límites del placer, sus piernas se enroscaron con más fuerza en mi cadera y finalmente un latigazo de placer casi absurdo recorrió mi columna vertebral y gruñí de goce doloroso y caí…caí...caí hasta quedar medio muerto entre sus senos.

Los minutos pasaron mientras que el fuego de la cabaña bailaba frente a nuestros ojos.

- Te amo esposo- ella beso mi cabello.

- Te amo esposa- yo besé su seno pequeño- soy tuyo para siempre, no veo la hora de ver como un hijo mío crece en tu vientre Isabeu.

- No veo la hora de que un hijo tuyo Edward Cullen crezca dentro de mi, amor.

Oh y ese fue el principio. Todos se burlaban de mí, no quería salir de mi cabaña, parecía un perro faldero detrás de mi Isabeu. La atacaba en el río cuando ella traía el agua, en las caballerizas cuando alimentaba a los animales, en el bosque cuando caminábamos hacía la casa de un vecino y ella con alegría siempre estaba para mí.

Mi padre permitía que yo su hijo heredero gozara de todo aquello, muy pronto sería el líder y otras obligaciones me esperaban, yo sólo veía mi vida al lado de Isabeu desnudo y feliz.

Nos preparamos para navidad, todos cantaban y preparaban el rezo, los bailes y las celebraciones en la pequeña iglesia.

Era nuestra primera navidad juntos y mi cabaña estaba llena de flores, dulces, caramelos y comida hecha por mi delicada flor.

El día de navidad fuimos a la iglesia a escuchar la misa, nuestro clan aún era católico aún con las guerras de religión que se extendieron por toda Inglaterra.

El viejo Ian, quien parecía haberse quedado congelado en el tiempo se burlaba de todos nosotros y nuestra extraña religión, sin embargo era respetado y tenido en cuenta para las decisiones del clan, y si, aún seguía contando historias que nos helaban la sangre…duendes…brujas y vampiros.

Escuchamos la homilía y al final todos prendíamos una vela y pedíamos un deseo.

Isabeu y yo llevados nuestra vela roja decorada por ella. Nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¿Qué deseas amor?

Yo no tuve que pensarlo.

- Quiero estar siempre contigo, siempre Isabeu.

- Pero amor, eso no lo necesitas pedir, yo voy a estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Miedo…muerte, por primera vez la palabra se presentó ante mi, la posibilidad de que en cincuenta años Isabeu McLean no estuviese más me aterraba.

- No, no, quiero estar contigo para siempre, en esta vida y en todas las que nos toque vivir, quiero eso, eso es lo único que deseo.

Mi pajarillo delicado sonrió con ternura.

- Oh amor, estaremos en el cielo juntos.

- ¿Y si el cielo no existe? ¿Y si es como Ian dice? Que no hay Dios ni nada.

- Eso es blasfemia Edward Cullen- ella miró el crucifijo humilde de nuestra iglesia.

- No me importa Isabeu, no me importa- prendí la vela, la tomé de sus manos y la miré con fervor y locura- prométeme amor mío, prométeme que si morimos, me buscarás y te buscaré y seremos tú y yo para siempre.

- Edward- estaba asustada.

- ¡Prométemelo! ¡Prométemelo!

Lágrimas caían por su rostro de niña y esposa.

- Te lo prometo amor, te lo prometo, yo te buscaré y tú me buscarás.

- Cada navidad vendremos a esta iglesia Isabeu y renovaremos este juramento, cada navidad, y cuando muramos y nos volvamos a encontrar haremos esta promesa por toda la eternidad amor mío.

- Cada navidad esposo, cada navidad haremos esta promesa, te amo por toda eternidad Edward Cullen…por toda la eternidad.

Al año siguiente y al siguiente renovamos dicho compromiso. A la segunda navidad mi pequeña flor esperaba nuestro primer hijo y yo había tomado el total liderazgo del clan Cullen de las tierras altas de Escocia. Yo era un hombre feliz, poderoso, amado, temido y esclavo total de Isabeu Mclean.

Mi pequeño hijo nació un día de febrero, era el niño más hermoso del mundo, pues se parecía a su madre, cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y piel de lirio.

Besé la frente de mi esposa con un fervor casi religioso, mi pequeña guerrera, que no gritó en un parto de casi ocho horas, hubiese dado mis piernas y mis brazos porque ella no sufriera.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos amor?

Miraba a mi hijo alimentarse del seno de su madre.

- No se esposa.

- Edward…el nombre más bello del mundo.

- Oh no, mi padre se llama Edward también ¿Por qué no Anthony? Es su segundo nombre.

- ¿Anthony? - miró con amor a nuestro hijo - hola Anthony - el bebé hizo un murmullo pequeño - mira, parece que le gusta cariño.

- Entonces ese es su nombre Anthony Cullen.

Si, era feliz y nadie, nadie tocaba a mi familia….hasta que la enfermedad y la muerte se instalaron en Escocia…y la enfermedad y la muerte llegó hasta mi casa.

El enemigo: El cólera.

La víctima: Isabeu McLean.

Mi pequeña guerrera agonizaba, la enfermedad desfiguró su cara e hizo de su cuerpo una rama frágil y sin vida, enloquecía de dolor. Anthony fue llevado a la cabaña de sus abuelos. Quise acabar el mundo cuando los ojos de mi esposa vieron por última vez a su hijo, todos huían mientras que yo Edward Cullen sostenía su mano, rogando a Dios, a los dioses y a cualquiera que me ofreciera esperanza por mi esposa.

Tuvieron que proteger al sacerdote cuando vino a darle los santos oleos.

- ¡No! ¡Ella no va a morir! Malditos…fuera, fuera…fuera de mis tierras - desenvaine mi espada de forma amenazante - no quiero nadie cerca de mi Isabeu ¡a nadie!

Fue así que todos se alejaron, si ella moría, yo moriría con ella.

En nuestro lecho ella trataba de fingir que no sufría, pero yo sabía que su vida se extinguía como una pequeña llamita al viento.

- Por favor Isabeu, por favor, no me dejes solo, te lo suplico.

- No estas solo amor, tienes a Anthony, tu familia, un clan que proteger, no estas solo, además yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre.

- No me importa ninguno, nadie más que tú.

- No digas eso - su voz era un susurro casi inaudible - eres un padre y un líder, tienes una responsabilidad, además Edward Cullen, tenemos una promesa ¿te acuerdas? Nos volveremos a encontrar en esta vida o en otra, te buscaré, me buscaras, así debe ser, es una promesa amor mío, es una promesa.

- ¿Vendrás por mi Isabeu? Iré por ti a cualquier parte del mundo, al hielo, al fuego, al infierno, iré por ti.

Isabeu llevó su mano a mi rostro.

- Te voy a esperar, espera por mí, es una promesa amor, una promesa.

Isabeu McLean murió un día de sol y el maldito mundo se oscureció para mí.

Enloquecí.

Y la locura fue bienvenida….y la bendición de la guerra llegó. Los clanes se rebelaron por las luchas de tierras, religión y poder. Y yo Edward Cullen me convertí en un sanguinario y todos hablaban de la bestia salvaje que mataba a cuanto ser vivo se cruzara por mi camino. Del niño de veintitrés años que un día fue feliz y que tuvo el cielo encarnado en el cuerpo de Isabeu no quedo nada. Sólo era un animal a quien ni su propio hijo reconocía y temía.

Un día de batalla, un día donde la sangre de mis enemigos corría por mi cara y los aullidos de miles de guerreros se escuchaban a mí alrededor masacrándonos de manera salvaje, ese día, vi mi muerte. La espada del jefe del clan Mcgregor me atravesó de manera cobarde por mi espalda mientras yo peleaba con otros dos hombres.

- Debes morir Edward Cullen, sino está guerra no terminará jamás- lo escuché decir mientras que el hierro atravesaba mi carne. Aullé, no de dolor, sino de rabia, aún agonizando voltee hacia el hombre quien vio cara a cara el rostro de alguien quien había perdido su alma años atrás, de un tajo arranque su cabeza de su cuerpo, mientras que un sonido brutal de victoria salía de mi garganta. Caí de rodillas mirando hacia el cielo, esperando la muerte, esperaba a Isabeu, mi pequeño lirio que viniera por mi, oh si…finalmente vería el rostro de mi amor de nuevo _espera por mi Edward…espera por mi amor…_mi visión se oscureció y de pronto ya no hubo nada…sólo paz.

Pero aquello sólo fue un momento, un solo segundo.

Fuego…

Fuego….

Fuego….

Un dolor insoportable arreciaba por mi cuerpo, mis huesos tronaban, mi corazón estallaba, cada músculo era torturado con miles de cuchillos que penetraban sin piedad…abrí los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida rogué piedad ¿este era el infierno? ¿Dónde estaba Isabeu? ¡Dios! había sido castigado y nunca volvería a ver a mi esposa… ¡Piedad!

Frente a mi un ser imposible, un ser de ojos sangre me miraba con ojos de muerte y burla.

- No pidas piedad hermano, eres de los nuestros ahora.

Y así con mi cuerpo siendo torturado por las llamas, conocí a Dimitri. Viejo Ian, ¿sonríes? ¡Oh si! No mentías…maldito zorro.

Tres días.

Tres días de dolor para convertirme en lo que soy ahora: Vampiro.

Temblaba como niño pequeño, mi garganta ardía en un dolor con una sed que nunca había conocido, con una sed que ningún mortal había sentido.

Supe que Dimitri me había seguido durante dos años, en cada batalla y en cada muerte. Me recogió del campo de batalla y me convirtió entre las fronteras de la vida y la agonía.

- Nunca en mis mil años había visto algo más hermoso que tú, más salvaje y más malvado- y soltó una carcajada- simplemente fascinante Edward Cullen, no iba permitir que un cobarde acabara con semejante belleza, mereces el mundo mi hermano y yo te daré el mundo, lo que quieras será tuyo, no hay límites.

Y fue así como fui iniciado en los caminos de la inmortalidad.

En mis primeros años la única palabra que valía para mi era: Sangre…sangre, bebía y bebía como un demente.

Los recuerdos de mi vida anterior se fueron, se fueron todos, hasta el de mi esposa y el de mi hijo, sólo era un recién nacido sediento, un asesino sin compasión, guiado por la mano del ser más aterrador y encantador de este planeta.

Veinte años después en Londres, cuando la navidad se acercaba y la ciudad se presentaba frente a nosotros como un delicioso manjar, una tonadilla venida de alguna parte hizo que mi mente sin memoria fuese iluminada por un recuerdo…._espera por mi Edward…espera por mi amor _Un dolor se desgarró en mi pecho y volví al día de mi niñez en que conocí a Isabeu. Vi su cabello en el sol y sus pecas, su risa de niña sin diente y sus ojos marrones prometiéndome amor sin límites.

Corrí por la ciudad, alimentándome tratando de acallar los millones de recuerdos que me atormentaban, pero todo fui imposible, repleto de sangre corrí hacía el bosque y en medio de la noche grité el nombre del único ser que se había convertido en Dios para mi.

- ¡Isabeu!- y allí con la noche como mi testigo, lloré sin lágrimas por mi esposa- te lo prometo amor mío, yo espero por ti…espero por ti.

Quería correr hacía mis tierras, nada me importaba, sólo el ver a mi muchacho y arrodillarme frente a la tumba de Isabeu y renovar mi palabra.

- No seas patético Edward Cullen, ese mortal de hace veinte años no existe- la voz cínica de Dimitri se reía de mi.

Con furia me fui hacía él y lo agarré del cuello, yo era débil frente a ese vampiro de mil años, pero lo único que deseaba era matarlo.

- No tenías derecho, yo debía morir.

- ¿Morir? eso es una simpleza hermano, no debías morir, tú destino era estar a mi lado, deja tus estúpidos lloriqueos y enfrenta la eternidad que se te fue concedida.

Lo miré con asco, con odio absoluto. El maldito me había quitado la oportunidad, mi oportunidad con Isabeu en otra vida.

- No quiero la eternidad en este mundo, la quiero en el cielo con mi esposa.

Una carcajada siniestra retumbo por toda la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Cielo? ¿Dios? oh mi hermano estúpido, nunca lo he visto, vampiros más viejos que yo tampoco; quítate esas ideas idiotas de la cabeza, no hay nada más allá, y si en este mundo los dioses existen Edward Cullen, tú eres uno de ellos, no busques más, mírate en un espejo y verás.

La imagen de ese vampiro que en que me había convertido era muy diferente del mortal de hacía veinticinco años. Ojos rojos, cabello de un color cobrizo profundo, mi rostro era diferente del niño o del hombre guerrero; mi piel había perdido el tono humano, para ser del tono del mármol. Si, era insoportablemente hermoso y me odiaba, ese no era el Edward de Isabeu Mclean, ni el hijo de mi padre, ni el progenitor de Anthony.

- Quiero ver a mi hijo.

- Por supuesto, todos tenemos ese derecho mi hermano, yo vi a mis hijos, crecer y morir- se acercó a mi- con el tiempo Edward, sabrás que entre más te apegues al mundo de los mortales tu condición de vampiro será insoportable, ve observa a tú muchacho y sabrás que ya nada te une a él…yo te esperaré y ten cuidado con tú sed, cualquier descuido y mataras a todo tú clan.

Corrí hasta Escocía en la noche, sólo una hora y allí estaba mi aldea y todo era igual y todo era diferente.

Oculto en la sombras esperé ver a mi gente, mi padre, mi madre, mi hijo…y la tumba de Isabeu. Mis padres habían muerto. En la mente de un hombre viejo, leí el dolor que mi fallecimiento había sembrado entre mi clan y mi gente. Éste mató a mi madre, y mi padre viejo guerrero, murió vengando mi muerte y eso convirtió a mi muchacho en el gran líder.

Una voz…Ian.

El viejo brujo, entumecido en el tiempo me presintió.

- ¿Ves hijo? Los vampiros existen- y sus ojos no tenían miedo.

- ¿Anthony?

- Es un hombre ahora, gran gobernador, orgulloso de su sangre y de su padre el guerrero, espéralo, lo veras corriendo en su caballo con tú nieto a cuestas.

El domingo, día en que el clan se reunía vi a mi hijo y mi pecho duro y de mármol se hinchó de orgullo. Su voz era fuerte y sus manos de hierro forjado, todos lo amaban. En alguna parte de aquel Edward Cullen humano supe que aquel niño, ahora hombre, era mi reconciliación con el mundo; la unión entre Isabeu y yo; ¿y mi nieto?, con mi nombre y mi leyenda a sus espaldas…él era mi esposa. Di gracias a quien tuviera que darlas por ver que aquel niño sólo tenía de mi la estatura, de resto era todo ella.

Durante años estuve en las sombras, cuidando y protegiendo a mi gente, visitando mi lugar sagrado: la tumba de Isabeu, viajando largos caminos para alimentarme y volvía. El viejo Ian fabricó la leyenda del espíritu que se ocultaba en el bosque y que los protegía, de alguna manera todos me intuían en la oscuridad, sabían que los salvaguardaba.

Vi envejecer a Anthony, convertirse en el hombre que yo soñé ser, vi cada batalla, cada momento, cada arruga, cada dolor y cada alegría…estuve allí en su agonía mientras sus nietos lo cuidaban. Aquella noche cuando todos dormían esperando el desenlace, yo, viejo vampiro, de manera silenciosa me deslice en la oscuridad de su lecho. Anthony y sus ojos de anciano mirando hacia alguna parte.

Lo oí suspirar.

- ¿Padre? ¿Estas ahí?- oh viejo Ian, zorro astuto. Mi hijo, siempre me pregunté el porqué su mente me era absolutamente muda.

Salí de las tiniebla y me enfrenté a él.

Ciento diez años y frente a él era tan sólo un hombre joven de veintisiete; mi hijo anciano, el resumen de Isabeu y mío moría frente a mi.

- Aquí- tomé su mano caliente, la mía como hielo.

- Finalmente te conozco, tenía miedo de morir y no verte y decirte que he tratado de llevar tú nombre con honor.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Anthony, tu madre lo hubiese estado también.

Me sonrío con dulzura y compasión.

- ¿Era hermosa?

- Como el sol.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerla, me habría gustado crecer contigo Edward Cullen.

- Creciste conmigo muchacho.

Sonrió frente a la ironía, pero la risa fue cortada por una tos de agonía.

- Quédate conmigo, diré que no quiero que nadie me moleste, quédate conmigo hasta que me vaya, todos han estado tan cerca, ahora es tú turno, quédate conmigo, dame ese regalo padre.

- Soy peligroso hijo.

- No, no lo eres, tú me proteges, ha sido así siempre…quédate aquí, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Fue sepultado junto a su madre y esposa, mientras que el monstruo se ocultaba en el bosque, todos a su alrededor, mi sangre en cada hijo, y en cada nieto estaba allí. En ese momento supe que yo ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar, ya no era humano y aferrarme a la humanidad sólo acrecentaba mi soledad y mi pena.

Así fue que corrí y por cientos de años me entregue a mi naturaleza de vampiro junto con Dimitri.

La sed borró casi toda emoción, tan sólo una promesa me hacía mantenerme en pie…la promesa de que ella volvería a mi.

Cada navidad y en cualquier iglesia, prendía una vela y repetía una sola oración, un solo ruego, un único deseo _te espero…te espero…te espero…mi amor…__**te perdí y me perdí ¿nos encontraremos alguna vez? **_Esa pregunta y la posibilidad de que no volviera me aterraban.

Y cientos de amantes, todas ellas con un rasgo que la trajera de vuelta. El cabello oscuro, los ojos marrones, una pequeña peca, un mohín, un gesto imperceptible, un leve movimiento de manos, un mínimo timbre de voz, cualquier cosa pequeña que la contuviera, pero ninguna, ninguna de ellas era Isabeu.

- Me haces gracia Edward, ella no volverá ¿a quien rezas? Ella no volverá.

Y aún así persistía ¿Quién era yo sin esa promesa? Sólo un monstruo sin alma.

Y llegaron los Vulturi y su extraño código.

Las guerras, los cambios.

Miles de libros.

Las máquinas.

Y mi nombre fue olvidado.

Y el último de mi estirpe murió en la gran guerra…

Y mi soledad…y la soledad de todos los de nuestra especie.

El cansancio….

Y finalmente Dimitri, mi padre, mi amigo y mi hermano, decidió que ya era suficiente.

A finales de la segunda guerra mundial el mundo se había vuelto loco y el viejo general de grandes guerras se quedó allí mirando como todo lo que él creía y amaba se desmoronaba. Sonreí, el gran secreto de Dimitri era revelado: Amaba la humanidad y esa cosa sin alma que mataba niños en hornos crematorios ya no era para él. Un día en la campiña francesa, Francia, su lugar favorito en el mundo con sus ojos mirando el sol y su rostro cansado me dijo:

- Al menos tú tienes a Isabeu, yo no tengo nada.

Lo vi irse, desaparecer sin decir adiós. Quince años después supe que Aro Vulturi con su propia mano le había dado fin a su existencia, viejo rey idiota, nunca supo que ese fue una bendición para mi hermano.

/::/

América me recibió con los brazos abiertos y la adoré.

Bebía sangre como nunca lo había hecho.

Escuchaba sonido que nunca había escuchado.

Rostros extraños con extraños rasgos.

Música que nunca había escuchado.

Rostros de mujeres en los cuales mi obsesión surgió con más fuerza.

La camine de norte a sur.

Una noche en Alaska unos ojos extraños me siguieron, otros como yo, varios, siete pares de ojos color oro y finalmente Eleazar apareció, con su esposa y su gente. Todos ellos exóticos y extraños. Ninguno bebía sangre humana, todos bebían sangre de animales y tenían vida humana, yo me reí en la cara de todos ellos ¿animales? ¿Algo podía ser más repugnante? Me temían, yo representaba el pasado del que querían huir, en mi veían el animal hambriento que mataba sin piedad. Odiaba sus culpas y su moral, sin embargo aquellos hombres y mujeres que vivían en ese clan de amistad, familia hecha con lazos de un amor que hacía años había olvidado, hizo que yo cuestionara las enseñanzas de Dimitri. Un día los acompañé a cazar y me vi enterrando mis dientes en un enorme venado, el sabor era terroso y un tanto amargo, pero aplacaba mi sed e hizo de mí un ser que podía caminar en el día como otro más, y era fascinante.

Entonces tuve la tentación de vivir entre humanos.

Universidad.

Trabajo.

Y un hogar propio por grandes espacios de tiempo.

Y la soledad continuaba.

Y la navidad volvía con la promesa eterna.

Y la búsqueda de Isabeu.

Y espera.

Y esperar.

Esperar….

Y…

Un día…

Un olor…

Irresistible…

Treinta años sin beber sangre…

Y ella llegó…

Con sonrisa de niña…

Con sus ojos oscuros…

Con pecas pequeñas…

Con piel de manzana…

Con pasos de bailarina…

Diez años….de nuevo….

Con nombre perfecto….

Isabeu…

Isabella…

Isabella Swan.

Temblé…

Era ella…ella, había vuelto, estaba allí de nuevo, para mí y el monstruo rugió de felicidad y deseo.

Iba de la mano de su madre con sus pequeños guantes verdes y su gorrillo azul, chupando un helado. En un segundo, pequeño para ella y eterno para mí…mi pequeño turpial volteó y me miró, sonrío de manera dulce a este monstruo enfermo y solitario, quien sintió que su corazón fantasma latía a mil millones de palpitaciones por minuto.

- Hola.

Me congele en aquel _"hola"_ era la voz de mi esposa a su misma edad, era el rostro de mi esposa, los ojos de mi esposa, si, el alma de mi esposa y corrí como un loco y cace cuanto animal se movía, saltaba o reptaba. Seguí el rastro del olor de su sangre por la pequeña ciudad lluviosa, encontré su casa, pequeña, donde tres corazones latían y sólo uno de ellos me llamaba.

Rodee el lugar como cazador que buscaba la presa.

Días.

Horas…

Cada minuto era precioso.

Perfecto.

Todo en aquella casa era silencio….

La mente de los padres no me importaban…acallé sus voces.

Oh…y cuatrocientos años en que el ruido insoportable de millones de seres hablando dentro de me fue intolerable y de pronto, ella, nada…no la escuchaba y eso enardeció mi obsesión…._Isabeu…Isabeu…has vuelto…_

Empecé a reconocer sus pasos pequeños por la casa, el ruido de su ropa, el rozar de sus manos por cada cosa, las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas al presentir que sus padres ya no se amaban.

Cada vez que salía con su madre a la calle yo la seguía. La mujer la arrastraba con desgano y la llevaba a sus clases de ballet, mi pequeña bailarina, mi mariposa leve bailaba y era feliz en aquellas horas donde era libre de aquella pequeña cárcel que era su casa.

No había un momento en que este monstruo no la siguiera.

Ballet.

Escuela…

La casa de sus amigos….de los pocos que tenía, la niña era un ser extraño que sólo era feliz con su tutú rosa o sus libros en su pequeña habitación pintada con nubes azules y lleno de peluches enormes.

Yo estaba desesperado…

Rogaba por un toque…

Por una nueva mirada…

Por su presencia…

Estaba hambriento.

Un día su madre llena de culpa la llevo a tomar helado y sin piedad de mi flor, le dijo que ella y su padre se separarían…Isabella amaba a su padre, él era igual a ella, silencioso y melancólico.

- Va a estar solo mamí.

- Va a estar bien cariño, Charlie, le gusta estar solo.

- No, no le gusta, no quiero, no quiero irme, me gusta mi escuela, mi ballet, me gusta estar aquí.

- Ya no es posible Bella.

¿Bella? Amé aquello…

Un sonido terrible, de su pequeño pecho un sollozo brotaba y dolía.

Odiaba a la madre.

Odiaba al padre.

Bella pequeña y sola, huyó de su madre hacía la calle, las lágrimas cegaban su visión… ¡no! un auto patinaba en la nieve, la mujer gritaba…un segundo y la enorme camioneta sin control se fue violenta hacia Isabella. Corrí en medio de la calle, nadie podía verme, tomé a la niña de la cintura y con mi mano cerrada en un puño golpeé la camioneta que se estrello contra un poste. Toda ella chirrió, millones de fragmentos metálicos resonaron de manera violenta, la sangre agria del conductor corría por su cabeza, y no me importaba tenía a mi pequeño turpial con olor a flores en mis manos. La gente gritaba como loca, las voces rugían en mi cabeza e Isabella sólo me miraba a mí.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella preguntó… ¡dioses! Ella preguntó con sonidos de moquitos dulces.

Todos se agruparon a mí alrededor, la madre gritaba como loca, nadie había entendido qué ocurrió, sólo vieron a la niña casi deslizarse entre las llantas.

Me fue arrebatada de mis manos, la madre gritaba histérica, el chofer agonizaba y los ojos de la niña no se despegaban de los míos.

-¡Un medico!

Yo lo era…años de universidad que llenaron mis horas de tedio finalmente servían para algo, me levante del pavimento, el chofer había muerto, di gracias por eso, ya tenía pensado matar al maldito que olía a whisky y a droga.

- Esta muerto- dije con desgano y asco.

Me fui hacia Isabella, el resto no me importaba.

Bella parpadeaba con asombro, miraba el chofer con pena.

- Fue mi culpa, mi culpa.

Oh maldito, sólo por esas lágrimas quería revivirlo y volverlo a matar.

- Déjame verte, puedes estar herida- quinientos años y de nuevo me permití la ternura.

Temía a la policía, temía a las ambulancias…todos ellos preguntando, todos ellos tras de mi, todos ellos llevándosela de mi lado.

- No estoy herida.

- ¡Isabella! Deja que el te vea… ¿señor? Gracias, gracias, gracias- los ojos azules de la mujer me miraban horrorizada, tenía la imagen insoportable de su bebé muerto bajo las llantas de un auto.

- Edward…Edward Cullen.

Isabella parpadeo…._reconoce mi nombre…ella reconoce mi nombre._

Levanté su pantalón de lana hasta la rodilla y bajé su medía con dibujos de estrellitas. Un helado de vainilla y su madre a punto de un paro cardiaco.

Oh y su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo…miles de venitas azules repletos del líquido precioso, tentación de beber, tentación de hincar mis dientes en su piel….Dios estaba allí…oh Dimitri, hermano sin fe.

- ¿Te duele?-presioné con ternura acallando el monstruo que exigía beber, la urgencia de mis colmillos era doloroso, el ardor en mi garganta insoportable.

Ella saltó…dolía.

- No, no me duele.

Oh mi pequeña guerrera, siempre acallaba sus dolores frente a mi.

- Se ha fracturado su tobillo- y el dolor era mío, el dolor físico algo inexistente para mi apareció de nuevo y el dolor de Bella era también el dolor de Edward Cullen.

- No me duele…oh mamá mi ballet, mi ballet, tengo presentación, no señor, no me duele, no me duele….

A lo lejos los sonidos temidos.

- Hay que enyesar su pierna- el rostro de la niña frente a mi con lagrimitas tiernas- vas a estar bien Isabeu.

- Isabella.

Oh si…

- Vas a volver a bailar, te lo prometo.

- ¿En verdad?

- Oh si, te lo prometo, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…isabe….lla.

La policía venía….

Ambulancias….

Y en tres parpadeos….desaparecí.

Y esperé frente a la casa.

Su padre furioso.

Miles de recriminaciones.

Bella adolorida.

Canciones de cuna en mi voz.

Nostalgia de ballet.

Libros para escapar.

Seatle.

Nueva casa.

Niña hermosa convertida en adolescente.

Bailarina frágil en compás con el viento.

Navidades felices donde mi promesa era real.

Monstruo al acecho.

El dinero de cientos de años finalmente rindió sus frutos. Compré la academia de ballet y desde los cristales observaba a mi niña bailar. Y el deseo celosamente escondido surgió con la fuerza de mil volcanes.

Tímida y solitaria con sus pequeñas zapatillas rosas, Bella, no hablaba con nadie, sólo era ella y la música suave llevando su ritmo.

Día tras día….

No había rastro de algún recuerdo, de aquel que la había salvado, quizás de otra vida.

Me saludaba con vergüenza.

- Señor.

Como loco en las noches cuando ella no estaba allí me metía a su cuarto y me sentaba en su cama. Respiraba el aire de ella y hundía mi nariz en su almohada, los peluches había desaparecido, póster de cantantes fueron su reemplazo, el ídolo del momento frente a su cama…lo odiaba.

Dos años.

Bella dieciséis…

Chicas que hablaban de mí frente a ella.

- Es homosexual…no sale con nadie… ¿tú que crees Isabella?

- Quizás tiene un amor y no lo conocemos, el señor Cullen es muy reservado.

- A mi me da miedo- Rosalie, rubia, alta e inteligente, lo intuyó- parece como sino respirara ¿lo han visto tan siquiera tomar agua? ¡Nunca!

Todas callaron.

Todas empezaron a observarme, menos ella, ni un gesto, ni una mirada….pero sola en el salón de baile, ella lo sabía…sabía que yo la observaba y bailaba para mi _Isabeu...Isabeu…_

Dieciocho años.

Y ella floreció en esplendor.

Con su pelo largo.

Su ropa extraña.

Y sus camisetas de bandas de rock.

Alice llegó a su vida, y se llevó a la niña de mi lado.

Le abrió el mundo.

Amigos.

Conciertos.

Libertad….todo eso que yo no le podía dar.

- A veces Bella, siento que nos siguen ¿tú no?

Si, ella lo sabía.

- Nop…son cosas tuyas Alice.

- No, ese hombre…el dueño de tú escuela, ese hombre te mira como si te quisiera comer Bella.

- ¿El señor Cullen?

- Si ese, el malditamente hermoso de Edward Cullen, te mira como si fueras su alimento y eso es aterrador y excitante.

Y el rubor, y el gesto eterno: morder su boca.

- ¿Tú crees?

Alice chilló con asco.

- ¡Es un viejo!

- Tiene veintisiete años quizás treinta.

- Es un viejo, es hermoso, pero es un viejo, que asco Bella, necesitas un novio Isabella Swan, un novio.

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

Ella debía reconocerme.

Ella era mi esposa.

¡No!

Maldita sea Alice Brandon….niña estúpida.

Jacob Black

Y el mundo se vino abajo.

Él y su juventud de niño tierno vinieron a ella y lo quise matar…._ya no eres mortal hermano…aléjate, sólo sufrirás…_

Detuve el acecho, pero mi hambre crecía, el monstruo la amaba, el viejo la amaba…el esposo en mi la amaba, pero ella ya no me pertenecía.

En las noches enfermo de rabia me sentaba frente al piano y lo golpeaba con furia.

Unos pasos pequeños.

El fluir de la sangre, único y perfecto, el palpitar de su corazón y los ojos que me miraban en la oscuridad.

Música oscura…guiada por el latir del único corazón que para mi sonaba mejor que cualquier piano, canción o sinfonía.

Los ojos de ella sobre mí.

Frialdad de quinientos años y mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Seguí tocando por una hora, la oía respirar, suspirar frente a cada arpegio, nota y disonancia…de una manera violenta paré.

- Es tarde Bella, debería estar en casa.

Mi voz cavernosa la hizo saltar, su sangre corría como río sin cause…el monstruo bramaba en mi interior.

- Mis zapatillas señor, se me olvidaron, lo siento, sólo un momento- ella salió de la oscuridad. Sus pasos eran pequeños y patosos, caminaba sin miedo, pasó a mi lado y el olor de su cuerpo me derrumbó. Con violencia mis manos fueron al piano y lo golpearon. La mire en los espejos y la vi estática mirándome, se mordía su boca- toque Edward, yo bailo, hágalo por favor- intentó acercarse, tocarme ¿qué deseaba? ¿Qué quería? La locura de la sangre, la adrenalina de las batallas no era como aquello, su cercanía asfixiante y adorada.

- ¡No!- caminé hacía la salida- ¡Vete! Por favor

Un suspiro desgarrador y mi cuerpo de mármol fue destrozados por aquel sonido.

- ¿Por qué me odias Edward? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, llevo años esperando que salgas de la oscuridad para mi, te siento en todas partes, en cada paso, en cada momento, se cuando entras a mi habitación, cuando cuentas mis pasos en las calles en que me sigues…puedo oírte respirar ¿por qué me odias?

- Yo no te odio niña, sólo que no debes estar aquí, tus amigos y tu novio te esperan.

- Jacob no es mi novio.

- No aún.

- No lo será nunca, ninguno de ellos es como tú, ninguno…tú me salvaste hace años, tú me seguías desde niña, yo te presentía en cada momento…. ¿ahora? ¿Por qué?

¡Si! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Ahora?- sin miedo a rebelar mi naturaleza en medio segundo me plante frente a ella- soy un monstruo.

Se quedó allí mirándome….sus ojos traspasaban esa alma que creía muerta años atrás.

- No, no lo eres….sólo diferente.

Llevó su mano a mi rostro y yo enloquecido retrocedí y gemí ante el toque de su mano caliente.

- ¡No te acerques! Deseo demasiado tú sangre Isabella.

- ¡Tómala! ¡Tómala! Eres tú, tú…y no tengo miedo.

- ¡No!

- Por favor Edward- dos pasos diminutos…torturas pequeñas, olor de sangre caliente, hambre.

- No, te amo demasiado para hacerte eso mi pequeño turpial.

Su mano pequeña llegó hasta mi rostro, el centro del sol en aquel toque, salté con la fuerza de mi bestia interior, un aullido resonó en el enorme salón de baile…. ¡dioses! ¡Dios en el que no creía! Ella, ella, mariposa frágil y sin miedo caminó hacía mi.

- Siempre me has protegido, nunca me he sentido sola, sabía que me protegías Edward, he esperado estos años…-se paró en las puntas de sus pies- por favor, por favor- ruegos pequeños y dolorosos- bésame Edward….bésame….hazlo…ahora- pequeños besitos en mi pecho- ahora- manita pequeña intentando sentir el latido de mi corazón muerto…Isabeu…Bella…toca tú corazón y sabrás que es el mío.

Sangre….el sonido ensordecedor de su líquido vital en mis oídos.

Y ella continuaba con los besos sobre mi piel.

Lentamente desabotonó mi camisa… ¡compasión con este monstruo! Su lengua haciendo un recorrido húmedo por mi tórax.

- Eres tan hermoso…y tú olor me alucina.

Mi pequeño amor que bailaba entre la realidad y el sueño.

Mis labios sedientos….lujuria….pasión de un viejo vampiro.

-Isabeu…Isabeu- fui a milímetros de su boca, repetir el beso primero, la ansiedad, la necesidad del oxigeno para este cuerpo muerto. Tanteando hasta ella, mis labios rozaron los suyos.

- Si…-oh aquella niña frágil y trémula ante mí- si…no tengas miedo…soy yo…-Bella…ella me decía que no tuviese miedo, ¡estaba aterrado!

Abrió su boca y me invitó a entrar en ella, lo hice y mi alma de nuevo viva lloró ante su sabor, ante la caricia húmeda y sensual. El beso fue delicado, mi fuerza debía controlarse ante el deseo de beber de ella, escuchaba su sangre, el latido de su corazón, sentía su ansiedad, su deseo, su agonía por mí, toda ella alimentaba mi desesperación y mi hambre.

Las manos pequeñas me acariciaron desde el hombro, deslizándose lentamente por mis brazos, llegando a mis manos que llevó hasta sus pechos diminutos, botones de rosas.

- No- quise alejarme.

- Si…si….si

Diez y treinta de la noche e Isabella Swan decía que si.

La punta de mis dedos rozaron sus pezones y ella hizo los ruidos más adorables del mundo.

- ¡Dios!- gemí en su boca.

- ¿Te gusta?

Quise reír como loco.

¿Gustarme? Había soportado casi quinientos años para volver a sentir esto…y habría aguantado mil, tan sólo por este minuto.

- Bella…me muero- y no era un eufemismo.

Sus manos me guiaron hasta su vientre y más abajo, si aquella niña, toda inseguridad y timidez me guiaba, a mí, al monstruo de miles de mujeres, al que sólo la había amado por siglos. Llevó sus manos a su sexo cobijado por el pantalón de lana y me obligó a tocarla, si mi corazón hubiese palpitado, seguramente en ese momento habría muerto de felicidad. Su sexo irradiaba calor y el olor profundo me enervaba.

- ¿Y esto?

Mi boca en su boca y mis manos en su sexo virgen y pequeño.

- Oh si.

- Es tuyo.

- ¿Mío?- y con aquel si dicho por la bailarina del viento, ataqué con ritmo, con destreza, con pasión todo aquel cuerpo que se me ofrecía.

Le hice el amor sobre el piano, tomé de nuevo su virginidad hermosa, ahora sabía como no hacerle daño. Provoqué orgasmo, tras orgasmo. Le hice el amor contra el espejo, de frente a él, deseaba que viera su placer perfecto y el placer que ella me daba, toda la noche y la noche siguiente, y la noche siguiente….pero el hambre arreciaba….a la cuarta noche cuando un orgasmo brutal me hacía gritar en la enorme habitación de la gran academia de ballet, el monstruo hizo su aparición, hambriento, gozoso. Su sangre preciosa que palpitaba en todas partes…traté…de separarme, pero el clímax me ofuscaba, sus gemidos hermosos me abrumaban y mis colmillos de acero hicieron su aparición, un gruñido de guerrero en plena batalla y sin piedad y en el penetrar violento llegué a su cuello y rompí su carne y bebí y bebí de manera sedienta, drenándola casi hasta su última gota.

De pronto todo se acalló, los sonido de placer se callaron y el hermoso latir de su corazón fue cediendo. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron en agonía.

- ¡Isabeu!- grite desesperado.

- Bella, soy Bella-agonía, la muerte tomando su cuerpo.

Me vestí en dos segundos, la envolví a en un la sabana y sin miedo a que media ciudad me viera corrí al hospital más cercano.

Doctores…

Enfermeras…

Gritos en las salas de urgencia.

Litros de sangre, mis ojos rojos, mi monstruo aullando y mi amor agonizando.

Al final su corazón volvió…el calor de su cuerpo estaba de nuevo allí…y yo Edward Cullen me maldecía... ¿Quien era yo? ¿Qué derecho tenía? ¿Qué derecho tenía de hacerla mía cuando ya no éramos aquellos niños de hace quinientos años? Un terror, una certeza terrible…mi obsesión había cedido, la locura había tomado mi lugar…Isabeu, mi pequeño amor de mortal ya no era para mi, yo sabía que Bella era ella, pero no podía obligarla a vivir conmigo, la amaba, la adoraba, pero teníamos años de separación y siglos de aberración.

Huí del hospital y esperaba la noche cuando ella se quedaba sola. No abrió la boca, se negó a decirle a la policía, padres, amigos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Saltaba hasta su habitación y la escuchaba dormir, en sueños me llamaba y eso era para mi tortura y dolor.

A la semana su padre vino por ella y se la llevó a su pueblo natal. Un silencio absoluto se cernió sobre ella y no volvió a nombrarme.

Al mes desesperado Aro Vulturi frente a mi.

- Debes volver.

- No, nunca más.

- Si no lo haces la niña morirá.

Me fui hacía él, pero dos mil años más de existencia lo hacían indestructible.

- Sólo unos años Edward Cullen, necesito soldados, eres el mejor además estás hambriento, deja la ridiculez de alimentarte de animales, eso va contra nuestra naturaleza, sólo unos años y luego hermano dejaré que bebas de tú pequeño pajarillo.

- No lo haré ¡Nunca!

- Lo harás, ella es irresistible, puedes correr, huir, beber de miles y nunca olvidarás la sangre de ella, nos ha pasado a todos, la mía se llamaba Charlotte y fue deliciosa hasta el final.

- ¡Tú no entiendes!

Sus ojos fríos me observaron.

- Lo entiendo…tú esposa muerta venida del más allá, oh si Dimitri me contó- una mueca maligna- ¿en verdad crees eso? ¿O estás tan loco que sólo te lo imaginas?

- ¡Es ella!

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Drénala y acaba con esto, conviértela y hazla una de nosotros.

- ¡Nunca!

- Oh tú ética podrida, me fastidia…- se alejó se limpio su impecable ropa negra- te espero en Volterra Edward Cullen.

No pude huir.

¿Para que hacerlo?

Si pedía la muerte Aro vendría por Isabella y la mataría sólo por venganza.

Volterra…

De nuevo la sangre…el monstruo en mi emergió con fuerza y triunfó.

Siete años y finalmente fui libre.

Volví a Escocia.

Recorrí mis tierras.

Y todo había cambiado, sin embargo yo pertenecía a aquel lugar.

Con cinismo escuché como un hombre hablaba de mí a los turistas.

_Originalmente estas tierras pertenecieron al clan de los Cullen…Edward Cullen, gran guerrero, dice la leyenda que la muerta de su esposa lo enloqueció, murió en batalla, aunque muchos aseguran _y el maldito sonreía _que nadie vio su cadáver…dicen que se convirtió en vampiro _todos soltaron la carcajada _allí en el viejo cementerio reposan los restos de todos ellos, hasta de quien fue su esposa Isabeu Mclean._

Mi Isabeu, tantos años…

Isabella ¿Dónde estás?

Nadie entiende los sacrificios de la inmortalidad, nadie entiende como seres como yo pueden amar y hacer que el amor sea lo único que los sustente.

Volví a la sangre.

A la oscuridad.

Y al silencio.

Poco a poco me acercaba a ese punto donde al igual que Dimitri, rogaría por la verdadera muerte...

¿Y la promesa? _Espérame…espérame…_había esperado, ella había regresado, pero nada era posible, nada…ella era diferente, yo era un monstruo, ella estaba viva, tenía un tesoro que no le podía quitar: ese mínimo tiempo, en que cada cosa era perfecta, única, real y significante…Aro lo dijo un día: _mortales que tontos son, que maravillosos en su insignificancia _todos lo sabíamos, al final de lo único que éramos dueños, era de nuestra envidia.

Navidad….

El ballet llegó a Edimburgo, la gran bailarina Isabella Swan, la estrella de la compañía de Canadá hacia su presentación, la tentación de verla por última vez.

Las luces y el hermoso cisne muriendo frente a todos, era hermosa….más allá de lo perfecto.

Guarecido en la oscuridad, los aplausos y sus ojos oscuros penetrando la penumbra….

En el pub, yo acechando y con la voz de Michael Bublé cantando I´ll be home for christmas, supe que no podía huir, y que esperaría que Isabella Swan dejara de existir para rogarle a Aro que hiciese lo que hizo con mi hermano Dimitri.

Una voz, ella, preguntaba.

- ¿Isabeu Mclean?

- Oh si, esposa de Edward Cullen, jefe guerrero.

¡No!

¡No!

¡Cállate!

- El vampiro- la voz de un niño idiota- ¿Quién cree en esas idioteces en esta época?

Isabella…allí en mi tierra, corriendo hacía el cementerio, todos sus amigos gritando.

- ¡Bella regresa!- alguien gritó.

Sentí su corazón que palpitaba, se cayó en mitad de la calle, empezó a llorar, se paró y siguió corriendo, llegó hasta el cementerio, buscó entre las viejas lápidas.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

Por favor Isabella, vete, vete de aquí, ese era mi ruego.

Sus amigos la encontraron, pero ella seguía buscando.

- ¿Qué te pasa Isabella?

- Ella…él…- grito, un grito desgarrador, Un nombre en una lápida: Anthony Cullen- ¡Dios! ¡No! mi niño.

La gente estaba asustada.

-No, no, no….yo te voy a buscar…dije que te iba a encontrar…espérame, por favor, por favor…. ¡déjenme sola! ¡Largo!

- ¡Bella!- un hombre alto y delgado fue tras ella.

- ¡Largo! ¡Largo! No quiero a nadie cerca…es navidad…es navidad…hice una promesa, ahora me acuerdo de todo, de todo…no quiero que nadie me siga, Seth, por favor ¿me amas?

Oh maldito sea….mi rabia y celos florecieron, oculto en la oscuridad…esperando aguardando…_ven por mi…ven por mi…vuelve…_

- Te amo Isabella.

- Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi, me lo dijiste- temblaba, sus ojos miraban a todos lados.

- Lo dije ¡largo todos de aquí! ¡Fuera!- le gritó a las diez personas que seguían a la gran bailarina. Todas se dispersaron, escuché en la mente de una que decía _finalmente se volvió loca, todos saben que está demente…_

- Te lo conté, eres el único que lo sabe Seth.

- Bella mi amor, ese hombre no existe.

-¡No estoy loca! Es él…es él, desde niña, desde niña, yo soñaba con él, soñaba con él, flores, música, otros tiempos…mi amante de adolescente.

- ¡Ese hombre casi te mata!

- ¡No! por favor Seth, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor….hazlo por mi, hazlo por mi.

Años….

Recuerdos.

Sangre.

Y todo se resumía en ese por favor, no era yo quien la debía buscar, era ella quien tenía que encontrarme.

Isabeu.

Isabella.

¡Ven por mí!

Corrí.

Navidad.

Velas rojas.

¡Dios!

Existe.

¡Dimitri! Maldito vampiro, pobre hombre antiguo.

La iglesia de cementerio, villancicos, alegría, fe….estrellas eternas en los cielos,

Y la espera.

Los cantos.

Un árbol hermoso y blanco, la nieve y la melancolía de una imagen que describía mi soledad y mi deseo de volver a ser feliz.

Mi Escocia antigua.

Mi tierra.

Mi hijo.

Sangre de todo.

Una niña de cabello chocolate.

Una niña con pequeñas pecas en su rostro.

Promesas hechas en la eternidad.

- ¡Edward!- la oí gritar frente a la vieja tumba- ¡Edward! Te recuerdo, ahora te recuerdo, sal de la sombras amor, sal de las sombras ¡te lo prometí! ¡Te lo prometí! Hielo, fuego, infierno Edward, no sufras más, estoy aquí, por siempre…por siempre.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

El aire frío de su respiración.

Mi corazón muerto palpitaba, los cantos se elevaron a los cielos.

Detrás de ella.

Cada rastro de ella.

Quinientos años de ella en mi existencia.

- Estoy aquí Isabeu…aquí- mi voz oscura retumbó en la oscuridad- estoy aquí Isabella.

Volteó hacía mi, lágrimas en su rostro, una sonrisa feliz de niña pequeña.

- Esposo- batir de pestañas dulces.

- Esposa- sonrisa de niño que volvía a tener dieciocho.

- No debiste tardar tanto.

- Fuiste tú la que se hizo esperar amor mío.

Dos pasos hacía mi, dos pasos lejos de ella….llevó sus manos a su cuello, la bufanda rojo carmesí fue desatada y me mostró su cuello, la cicatriz de mis dientes estaban allí.

- Ven, ven por mi Edward Cullen, no estoy dispuesta a esperar quinientos años más…es navidad amor, he vuelto, he cumplido mi promesa….ven, termina esto ya.

- Para toda la eternidad Isabella.

- Isabeu…Isabeu…para siempre, para siempre Edward Cullen.

Navidad…

¿Quién lo diría?

Bebí de ella, tomaba su vida mortal y la desposaba para la eternidad.

Su sangre como mi regalo….sellando promesas rezadas en el tiempo.

Vida.

Muerte.

Amor e inmortalidad….Isabeu McLean de vuelta a mis brazos…Isabella Swan perdida para siempre en la oscuridad y en los mitos de Escocia.

Dios.

Dioses…

Y puedo jurar que escuché la risa del viejo zorro de Ian carcajeándose a mis espaldas.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y si les gusta voten, el link está arriba.**

**Besos.**


	2. Nota informativa y agradecimiento

**NOTA INFORMATIVA.**

**CONTEST: SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD**

Hola chicas:

Antes de empezar esta nota debo darles a todas, a todas millones de gracias por haber votado por esta chica en las semifinales del contest: SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD, estoy muy agradecida y orgullosa de haber pasado a las finales, no lo hubiera hecho sino hubiese contado con el voto de cada una.

Gracias por leer.

Gracias por comentar.

Gracias por votar.

Ahora, mi historia Vuelve a Mí está en las finales, con sólo eso brinco de la alegría, esta historia es muy especial para mi, fue hecha con mucho cariño y dedicación.

Si desean de nuevo votar por Sachita1212 y su pequeña historia pueden hacerlo de la siguiente manera.

1- Van al perfil del contest.

2- En el perfil hay un **POll, **hacen click sobre éste y buscan mi historia.

3 – Votan por ella.

4- Añaden su voto en el botón **Summit vote.**

Este es el link por si desean votar:

**http : / /www . fanfiction . net /u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**

El plazo es hasta el 14 de enero.

Muchas gracias, mi escocés legendario y vampírico y su esposa amada inmortal, se lo agradecen.


End file.
